Lunatic Pandora
23:02, February 23, 2011 (UTC)Lunatic Pandora, where the people are friendly, the trolls are full of fail, and a good time is had by most. Why has Pandora gone mad? Why is the rum gone? Because this be but a skeleton of the goodness to come, piloted into port, flag unfurled, and takin' on crew what to make 'er shipshape. Thar be many o' the awesome persuasion what swore allegiance to the colours of the Looney Panda, and they be the ones ta look out fer, in the fillin' ins an' outs o' this 'ere page. So what arrrr ya doin'? Community Panderens often seem drunk, even when not. This is partially due to the fumes from the Pandaren ale brewery, and partially due to lack of sleep. Guess which one contributed to the writing of this line? History Once known as "The Casino," the name was changed after Jim Greer lost it in a game of Kongai to one Flare_X, a figure of mystery. You can tell he's a figure of mystery because of the "X" in his name. Then, through the tradition of ages long passed, Lunatic Pandora was ceded to the geekiest stone in the land, NerdRock101. This Nerdolithic age was one of great prosperity, and many of the legends spoken of today were born then. Now, a rock is still a rock, no matter how nerdy it may be, and it occasionally is given to stoney thinking. This is the only explanation scholars have given for whom she chose as her successor. Consider, if you will, one Red. Captain Red, he would be quick to remind you. Known to some as Cappy, as Red, as Cap'n, and even on one occasion "Edna." This blackguard somehow ascended to Olympus Mons, and was anointed mod. It wasn't long after he attained said modship that he sailed it into ownership of Lunatic Pandora, while the Nerdly Rock made her way to glory in Elysium... but ended up settling in Paradise After a good long voyage about Pandora, the crew became restless. The Captain had not been seen in quite some time. After deliberating for several days, it was decided that the crew would confront Cappy. After finally tracking him down, it became apparent that Cappy was no longer fit to Captain. Upon his request, another mod became the sole owner of Lunatic Pandora, AmarynAnesthetic. While the new owner is still rarely around, at least she stays in the room, as a warning to all trolls to beware. But now it seems as AmarynAnesthetic has disappeared. With her abscence came a time a turmoil and strife as trolls began to reign supreme. However, this was soon corrected by a reformed CaptainRed who has come back to retake the room. He picked up his dusty, yet trusty ban hammer and returned the trolls back to the sea of failures. He is now known as the old-new room owner and pilots this chat room and its crew through the stormy seas that are Lunatic Pandora. Regulars The scurvy knaves and knavessess what populate the fair vessel, castle, or whatever theme I'm using at the moment. 13urning_Guy, aka 13 13 is one of the most active members of Lunatic Pandora, and a gentlemen. He is "A sexybeast that drinks awesomesauce by the bottle", as stated by his fellow Reg. friends. 13 put the motto of Lunatic Pandora "Leave you sanity at the door" to good use. 13's favorite food is Serendipity2009's grilled cheese. 13 also has a dog, Misti. Misti is his vicious companion that is trained to hunt down and Nom on the faces of the trolls who enter Lunatic Pandora. Fatalhitx, aka "Fate' One of Pandora's minstrels, Fate regularly tries to lead in choruses of "Afternoon Delight", and several other drinkin songs, but has been successful very few. Other times, he is seen yelling at the people who annoy him, snuggling alternately with Bones and Blonde, drinking rum, and being ended by Fiuros. Who says it will grow back, but it still hasn't. Also, can be seen saying things that make him feel extremely awkward and out of place, so try not to comment on it, it just makes the pain worse. Fiuros Little is known about the Fiu by those outside of his circle of friends (who reportedly know many things, but none they dare repeat). What is apparent to an observer however is that the Fiu is generally happy-go-lucky, goofy, and an all around genial fellow. But, and I quote, "I share a great bit of affinity with my chosen avatar, 'GIR'. 99% goofy/slapstick humor, but when the eyes go red, get the hell out of the way.." Viewed by many to be the right hand of the Cap'n, he quite often fills in as a mini-mod in the LP, attempting to diffuse situations before they require the specialized weapons of Moderators. If it's beyond his limited authority to deal with, however, he doesn't hesitate to bring those that can quell the unruly masses. (More to come) PurpleAlex He enjoys tearing people down until they have nothing to live for and then finishing them off by inviting them to a classy restaurant to share an expensive brunch. Of course, PurpleAlex does not pay. Sham-hitched to QueenTakesRook. Is a lovely person who hates everyone. Newly modded. God help us all. Merlinseras aka "The nice scientific guy" Merlin is a fun lovin kind of guy. He is crazy about his girlfriend/lover/fiancee/happiest-joy-in-his-life and will be all the crazier once she is in his arms to stay. Sharingan123 SHAR! Shar was whining that he wasn't in the wiki, and wanted in, but wouldn't tell me what he wanted me to write for him. So this is whatcha get! Hope you like it! EvilBloodGnome Gnome is a dirty old ..er.. fart . He enjoys drawing in the dirt with a stick and eating baby kittens. He can often be found hanging out in dank damp woods, or chasing all the hawt LP girls. Serphentos Serph (aka the flying dutchman) is an awesome Dutchman. He's got a smexy accent. He enjoys gaming, Axes and chatting on Skype. A true Gentlemen. Oh.. yeah! uuhm he is a Mod... yay! No wait... he is the current room owner! Serendipity2009 is reserved, ok? JeniFire/Fuego_Caliente aka "The nice girl doing this and that and that too and that other thing and..." Prefers to be called Fire, but will respond to anything. Stay at home mother of two, gets her adult conversation from the chatroom. Also writes poetry and stories..... of the erotic nature... RedFaction626 RedFaction is fairly new to LP, but she fits right in. Red is HAWT HAWT HAWT! Other than that, she is a wonderful writer. She is bi~ so just like JeniFire, no one is safe from the flirting! She dislikes dumb girls and trolls, all you dumb girls and trolls beware her wrath! darktemplar_999 aka "The spam master" Keeper of the Whale For your safety, we have hidden his real BIO as reading it would surely lead to insanity. On a side note: We sugest using extreme caution when aproaching the DT for he will probably spam you to dead if you make him angry or he will try to make you look like a bigger moron than you are. Recent studies indicate there are a few life forms that can get along well with the DT some examples are: JeniFire CaptainRed Fiuros BlondeSiren ultimaniac etc. AdamChrist Went by the names of IAmJeebus, IAmCaptainPlanet, and DantesMohawk, now keeping his name as his ex-stripper name. He likes hookah, as he works at a hookah lounge now. He can be mature sometimes, but most of the time, he's messing around, often crossing the line. Switched from The River and changed his name. He doesn't get mad, but if you send him stupid things in PM's, he'll post them in open chat. Though relatively new to the LP family, he's quickly made friends with all the regulars. TheDoomThing aka, "Reclusive Smart-Ass" Chooses when and where he wants to speak, and isn't afraid to just be completly random. Often comes on,and even more often zones out. Has a slightly off-beat sense of humor, and often makes smart ass remarks. Often speaks in (). Is often tired. DANTE20 aka "THAT GUY WITH A MOHAWK" dante20 or just dante is awsome (if i do say so myself) i tend to talk alot...and i drink so... but people generally like me when i drunk enough to type so it isent bad. also i am quite proud of my green mohawk insult it at your peril TRANSMETA another reg... Transmeta plays too many videogames. He can often be seen idling in LP when trying to sleep for 3-4 hours at a time. Due to his insomnia he has a habit of popping in at random times, but he is always watching. He has not been seen for a while :( Teserut A former achievment addict who realised how tedious and unrewarding the experience was. He has been regularly going on Kongregate for two years. He is usually just Idling, waiting for someone who has the ability to spell to spark up a conversation. Occasionally he gets achievments just for the fun of it, but for the must part, he has given up in that accent. He was recently cut to learn that he was not on the list of Olde Bleachers regulars, then he realised that you're supposed to edit it yourself. Then he felt like an idiot. He is also probably one of the only regulars who is not up himself (see the irony there?). Moei2 Moei2 basically lives in Lunatic Pandora. He only has half a brain because of the recurring zombie incidents happening lately in LP. Moei2's hobby is making his own head explode. Fellway Also known as "Fell, Watermellllon, Fellsworth", Fellway is LP's resident pacifist. He is the random topic creator. Fellway spends large amounts of time on Kong, perhaps a little bit too much. Fellway started off in LP, though moved to Universal Turning Machine for a decent amount of time. He has returned to LP, and has graced its presence since. He spends much of his time on Kong either spending all of his time chatting, playing games, or doing things in other tabs. Fellway hates spammers, trolls, idiots, etc. and has no patience for them whatsoever. If you follow the ToS and aren't a general Asshat, you will be able to get on his good side. Fellway also stands out as being one of the musicians of LP, being able to play guitar, bass, piano, drums, and can sing a bit Jaimetrujillo36 Jaimetrujillo36 starts randome topics on chat. And if you meeet him hes not that good of a speller (as you can tell) you can ask any body and they will tell you. And he loves cookies, and he will do anything for them. he has told little people but he claims to be half dinosaur. Recurring Guest Stars They followed us home, but while their hearts may lie in Lunatic Pandora, their beds remain elsewhere. Frogmanex Half man. Half frog. Half ex. One-hundred and fifty proof trouble. His lair lies amid the fens along The River. His love for Feral Vengance is unparalleled. EverLovely Everlovely, Oftenhappy. Brings cookies and much needed citrus to the ship. Controls the scurvy-fighting market with an iron fist. Rivenstaff Riven is AwesomeSauce! His home is Game Theorists, but he often can be found in LP visiting with the awesome regs. Notable quote: "Damn kids! Get offa my lawn!" Zil_ Zilly is a fantastic stippler! We stand in awe of her awesomeness. She can be found in Sloth, but often comes to LP for a visit. CaptainRed aka "The former Captain" He is often found passed out on his keyboard, either from lack of sleep or drinkin all the rum.. take your pick. Cappy no longer holds the bancannon in this room, but he is still dear to our hearts. He also has quite large biceps, around 20 times larger than a normal human BlondeSiren aka "The girl in command" The Blonde Siren is a champion, come from the Room of Champions along with several compatriots, after having wearied of battling the trolls on beyond the frontier. Among her retinue were the faithful and trusted commander, ever vigilant, who rode ahead to survey the lands to come, and the roguish outlaw, who lagged behind to cover their migration. Even from birth she felt the calling of the sea, so it should come as no surprise that the Blonde Siren's journey brought her to it. The ocean before her and the peril of pursuit behind, she spent what remained of the trio's funds to hire three ships to sail in three different directions, and booked passage upon a fourth, Lunatic Pandora, by regaling captain and crew with the story of how she evaded pursuit by hiring three ships to sail in three different directions. It was not long before the Blonde Siren forsook life on dry land for good, becoming a true member of the Pandoran crew. She has, since, been on many adventures: raiding castles for cookies, pillaging cookie kingdoms for castles, and even fighting sea trolls when the mood strikes her. She is known in many lands and by many names: Blondie and Scarlett, Buttercup and Iris, Bedford and Exeter. These names, familiar in their mouths as household words-- err... The aliases she has -- symbolic of a thousand deeds, carried upon whispers, shouts, and airs to the farthest reaching port -- all mean one thing: when the Siren sings, everyone listens. Outlaw_7 aka "The guy who cut between Fiur and Siren ;)" Outlaw joined the room with siren during the "creeper incident" of old times. Currently holds the room record for best car accident story. Kunok Lunatic Pandora's biggest fail troll! From GreenSoldier to Baltimorian, he has tried and tried to earn the respect of the Lunatic Pandora regulars. But most of us just know him as, "Kunok". 'traz64' a user who only talks with himself during a dead chat. Whenever someone jumps in he will decide whether he wants to talk to them. only one person has ever succfuly gotten into a lengthy conversation with him (Merlinsears), however he is still a hero of a dead chat. New guys Fredrickson435 aka Fred or " Just shut up already" One of the newest members of the LP room, this guy has gotten all the regular and semi-regular members trying to figure him out. He goes from shout out random comments to being abnormally rude to just plain idiocy. His favorite pastimes include trying to RP without the mods getting mad at him, trying to keep the chat alive, talking to flabbyflab and heagehogdude, and just trying to get people to like him. We'll see how long he lasts. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners